Mysterious Secrets
by Terrace Lily
Summary: Rachel chose the brighter path. It was all going fine if you didn't count the evil possessed teenager who was after them , until they found themselves thrown into a world of magic. A magical world with a war raging against an evil dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi..soo I had this idea stuck in my head for a while now...and it wouldn't get out..**

**Nix: Even with a chainsaw...**

**Me: long story...heheh**

**Nix: anyway...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP...**

_**Chapter 1**_

The curly red head leaned against the wall for support, breathing heavily. It wasn't every day you ran from a teenage boy possessed by an evil Titan lord.

She was trembling and tired. Sliding down the wall, she glanced at the others.

The stormy gray eyed, curly blonde girl had her head in her hands and her knees were pressed tightly against her chest. If you looked close enough, you could see tear drops falling onto her knees.

The curly red head, Rachel, turned her head uncomfortably and instead focused on a boy a away from the group.

He looked to be twelve, but in reality, was in his seventies. With black, untidy hair and completely black clothing and dark eyes, Rachel had to resist several temptations to call him emo.

His mood swings didn't help her cause.

Her gaze slipped away, before she actually did call him emo, and landed on the next person.

Sea green eyes and messy, brown hair made up the son of Poseidon and Rachel noticed his depressed aura. She moved on, wishing she could somehow lighten the mood, but didn't dare bother. She didn't want to end up with more enemies.

She observed the last two of the group.

Dark skinned and taller than the others, was a cyclops named Tyson. He didn't seem too hurt by the teen's betrayal and Rachel assumed he didn't know him as the others did.

The last was Grover, the satyr with small horns sprouting under his mass of hair. He looked mournful and Rachel couldn't tell if it was because his friend was possessed or if it was because the Lord of the wild had faded. Probably both.

Rachel stood observing the group like this for several minutes, until the son of Poseidon, Percy, stood up slowly. Checking over the group (Rachel noticed he stared at the blonde longer than she liked), seeing they were just shaken, said in a slight shaky voice , "We need to get going. Find a way out to warn..the camp."

Rachel closed her eyes, while everyone snapped out of their depressed state and stood.

When Percy made sure everyone was ready, he looked at Rachel and She nodded, before leading the group.

Rachel followed a golden light, one that was non-existent to the others, and hopefully a way out.

It was simple to Rachel, left, right, left..Rachel was at ease. Glad she was useful.

Despite everyone's exhaustion, they managed to walk for quite a while, Percy encouraging the others.

They were doing fine, no ambushes were led on them and Rachel was sure they could get probably make it to the center after a night's rest. Until they came across cross roads.

Rachel had no problem with cross roads, after all, the labyrinth was full of them, but the two paths in front confused her. She stopped and after arguing with herself for several minutes, she decided to just tell Percy.

"Percy? The two paths..their both lit."

It was silent and Rachel could see Percy wasn't expecting that. She waited patiently for an answer.

"Choose the brighter one."

It didn't surprise Rachel when the curly blond, Annabeth, spoke up. Considering Annabeth is a daughter of Athena and more intelligent then all of them combined, she took her advice.

She focused back on the paths. If she wasn't busy panicking, she was sure she would've noticed how one path shone brighter than the other.

Without time to hesitate, Rachel went down the right path, the group following behind.

They were twenty minutes in, when it came to a dead end. Rachel felt like just giving up right then and there. She wasn't nowhere as good as Percy at leading.

She leaned on the dead wall, only to recoil in shock when the wall moved away from her.

"Percy! Tyson help me, The wall is loose."

Much to Rachel's relief, they wordlessly joined her. She explained what happened and she watched as she saw Percy's eyes brighten.

They pushed on the wall and Rachel was quickly filled with hope and she pushed with eagerness.

It loosened with Percy and Tyson's help and Annabeth, Grover and Nico joined soon after.

They managed a crack they could all fit through and Rachel was filled as the small crevesse shed some light. Standing back, they admired their work, Percy breaking the silence.

"I'm going to check it out. Stay close behind."

He slid into the crevasse, Nico going next, followed by Grover. Annabeth next and Rachel last. They heard the faint grunt as Percy made it through the narrow crack at the end. Everyone followed and Rachel heard Annabeth gasp after making it through.

Rachel moved fast, falling out of the crevasse and being blinded by the sudden light.

Stumbling, she stood up and her mouth went agape when her vision cleared and gave way to hundreds of people at four tables, some standing with sticks pointed at them.

Annabeth snapped out of it first.

"Percy, This is most definitely not camp."

**Me: Ta da! Anyway...that's the end of chapter 1!**

**Nix: Hoped you enjoyed! Hehe**

**Me & Nix: R&R!**


	2. HEHE!

_**OxOxPercyArtLuverXoXo**_: _**Aww! Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the favorite and alert! I seriously love you right now...lol no kidding! **_

_**KCWROXS**__**: AWW! I like you! You should definitely make an account that would be epic! -squeal- Imagine all the things we could do on planet marshmallow pillows 'n' Zlurgs! There are moose there! We could moose hunting with a lucky bone! :D haha...I proud to say I got my own stalker! Lol..enjoy the chapter it's all dedicated to you! (and your not a nobody) **_

_**Me: We shall now start the story! Enjoy my fluffy poodles! **_

_**I Don't own HP or PJO**_

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter held his wand towards the intruders, puzzlement masking his features. He could see several others doing the same as he. It was frightening to think you weren't safe in Hogwarts any longer. The bespectacled boy wasn't sure what to think if the intruders.<p>

There was only one that, Harry thought, could pass as a death eater, if it weren't for his age.

He looked around thirteen. He had shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes that almost looked black and was sickly pale with an olive tint to his skin. He wore an orange T-shirt with black lettering that Harry couldn't read, as he was quite a distance from the teen. Over his Orange Shirt, he had a black aviators jacket and a pair of dark jeans. He was standing, blinking his eyes as he adjusted to the light.

There was a curly blonde girl, that had a nice tan and tall, compared to the others. Her eyes were a stormy gray that had a calculating look, as if one glance toward his way would inform her on the best way to take him down. She too, was wearing the obnoxiously bright orange t-shirt, a blue jack over her shoulders. She wore light colored jeans.

Another girl was leaning against the wall, looking as if she'll collapse any second. Her vibrant red hair looked odd against the dull colored wall. She had Brown eyes, freckles were splattered across her face and she had the most pale skin, as is she was never in the sun. She was at average height, a bit shorter than the blonde girl. She wore a t-shirt that was covered in little streamers, varying from color and a pair of bright yellow Capri's.

The tallest in the group was a guy with dark skin and messed up brown hair and two brown eyes. The creepiest thing, was that his two eyes flickered back to one giant eye, finally seeming to settle on the two eyes. He wore the same orange t-shirt and a of black pants.

Another guy was pacing. He had on a baseball cap, that hid most of his curly brown hair. He had green eyes and his skin was average. He wore the orange T-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans.

The last guy was muttering to the blonde girl. With a jolt, I realized he looked like me.

He had Sea green eyes and his brown hair was all over. He was tan, the second tallest of the group and from the way he held his head, Harry knew he was leader. He wore the orange T-shirt, but unlike the others, his was slashed several times. I wondered idly what made it like that. He wore a dark shade of jeans.

Harry was snapped out his thoughts, as the black haired boy moved forward. He approached Dumbledore and cleared his throat. By now, everyone was silent, so his voice could be heard clearly.

"Excuse me, but can you tell us where we are?"

The first emotion Harry felt was a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Bloody Hell!" A red headed teen with brown eyes and freckles splashed across his face, whispered. Followed by a faint thud, indicating that someone had just hit the teen.

Harry had a fairly good idea who had and, sure enough, A girl with a wild mass of bushybrown hair was scolding Ron on his language.

Harry sighed at his friend's antics and turned back toward Dumbledore.

The white bearded wizard merely chuckled, the usual twinkle in his crystal blue eyes. "Scotland of course!" was the cheery reply. Before the boy who had adressed Dumbledore could speak, a loud schreech was heard.

"SCOTLAND? of all the places the Labyrinth takes us to Scotland?" the girl with red hair started to mutter, looking quite cross.

"I always wanted to go to Scotland." the sea green eyes boy said, reminding Harry a great deal of Dumbledore's queer announcements. The blonde glared at him and Harry noticed the black headed boy snort in amusement, despite his predictament.

Harry watched as the blonde pulled the sea green eyed boy to the side and They both proceeded to talk in hushed whispers. The black haired boy was having a conversation with Dumbledore, his brow furrowing in frustration.

Finally, Dumbledore stood and everything went silent, as If they had been placed under a silencing charm.

"Students of Hogwarts, please welcome our guests," Ron merely shook his head, muttering some colorful language. "I ask you to respect them as they join us. Let the feast begin!" food appeared on their tables as Dumbledore took his seat and, pushing the strange visitors to the back of his mind, Harry dug in.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry it took so long! I was busy 'n' stuff!<strong>

**Nix: -snorts- yeah right..**

**Me: -glare- Shut your piehole before your mama does it for me!**

**Nix: -shivers- Yes ma'am!**

**Me: -grins evilly- I thought so...anyway! Reviewers get awesome robot minions when they F.A.R! Favorite, alert and review! [•^•] haha..it's spying on the ceiling! **

**RED ALERT! SUPER IMPORTANT! I'm going on a HIATUS on all my stories, due to writing an original Noval by moi! (it's about Wizards and witches) **

**I'm sooo sorry to my faithful readers! I estimate around March is when I'll come back...unless I suddenly fell inspired...but alas! I must go now! Sorry for the inconvenience... (; **


End file.
